


You're Reassembled Just Like Me

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [12]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School Reunion, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been more than 10 year since high school sweethearts, Caroline and Klaus, have see one another. And they still find themselves thinking back on that time, wondering what the other is doing. It's time for their reunion, will they still feel something when they see each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Reassembled Just Like Me

**you're reassembled just like me**

**(Prompt from an Anon: An AU/AH drabble where Klaus and Caroline were high school sweethearts and are reunited at their 10th reunion. Fluffy or smutty or both. Title from "Reunion" by Stars. Smut.)**

Checking her lipstick one last time, and it was just as perfect as it had been three minutes ago, Caroline steps back from the mirror, scoops up her clutch and heads downstairs. Her mother's on the couch, and turns to watch Caroline's descent.

Liz Forbes' eyes widen as Caroline walks into the living room, which Caroline takes as a good sign. She might have been planning this outfit for  _weeks_ , might have splurged a little on the dress (and the shoes…) but she'd figured clothing was armor. And going to her ten year high school reunion, in her small hometown, utterly single and childless, was going to be a battle.

Never mind that she was happy and successful. A good chunk of her high school classmates had settled back into the area and moved into cute little houses behind white picket fences. Caroline was braced for condescending remarks about how she wasn't getting any younger, and didn't she think it was time to settle down?

"You look beautiful, honey."

Caroline shoots her mom a grateful smile, leaning over to slip her heels on, "Thanks mom."

"I won't wait up for you."

Caroline rolls her eyes, has to laugh at how high-school this conversation is. In fact, she's pretty sure it's exactly the one they'd had before Prom. Her mom had been pretty lenient with curfews (more out of necessity, given the odd hours being Sheriff sometimes required). But Caroline had been thrilled when her mom had given her free reign after Prom. She and Klaus had made a brief appearance at an after party but ducked out, dug a blanket out of his trunk, and headed to 'their' spot in the woods. They'd drunk champagne out of plastic cups and talked about their favorite memories. They'd both felt the weight of the upcoming summer, their last together, and mentions of the future had been carefully avoided.

She hasn't spoken to him since they parted that August. She knows he's coming (through the magic of Facebook) and that's a big part of the reason there's a herd of mutant butterflies in her stomach right now. And probably a big part of the reason for the sleek, sexy black dress she'd chosen, and the obsessive fussing she'd done over her hair and makeup.

Because Caroline had loved Klaus, once upon a time. They'd been inseparable all throughout high school, and they'd given serious consideration to going to college together. But it hadn't worked out, in the end. Once the acceptances and rejections had been tallied one of them would have had to settle for a school that didn't quite fit. Caroline wouldn't have asked that of him, and she wouldn't be the girl who put her dreams on hold for a boy.

They'd talked and she'd cried. Klaus had tried to convince her that he'd be fine, following her to California, but she'd refused to let him even consider it. They'd had countless fights about it but, in the end, she'd refused to compromise and Klaus had reluctantly agreed. He'd left first, packed his things and driven out of Mystic Falls. He hadn't returned, as far as she knew.

Caroline had been a mess, that first night. Her mother had tried to soothe her with platitudes about puppy love, how this would all seem insignificant someday.

Caroline hadn't believed a word of it then. Wasn't sure if she believed it now.

Oh, she'd had boyfriends. A handful of not so great ones that she chalked up to lessons learned. But there had been a few in there, great guys, who she  _had_  loved. But she'd always felt like something was missing, that she couldn't be 100% herself with them. And when things had inevitably fizzled she'd been sad for days or weeks, indulged in a couple pints of Ben and Jerry's, maybe a little retail therapy. But she'd always moved on easily enough.

Which brought her back to Klaus.

Maybe it was terrible, but she really hoped he didn't bring a date.

Not that she was expecting a rom com moment, or anything. She was pretty much over the idea that a room could melt away when your eyes locked with a handsome man across it. But she just needed to see him. To figure out if the things she felt for him, that she'd never been able to entirely forget, were real or just her brain idealizing the memories.

And then she could either finally, finally, move on or resign herself to pining forever. Which was a depressing thought.

Wishing her mother a good night Caroline left the house, silently cursing that she hadn't thought to raid the liquor cabinet and fill up the flask she'd found in her closet.

* * *

Walking through the halls of Mystic Falls High was incredibly odd, to Klaus. He'd not been particularly fond of the high school experience and, had it not been for Caroline, he probably would have skipped the bulk of the dances and various traditions that he'd gone along with to make her smile.

But the halls seem smaller, the lockers lining them chipped and dingy.

There are people he vaguely recognizes, talking and gesturing animatedly in pairs and clumps leading to the doors to the gym. They cast him curious glances but he pays them no mind. There are only a handful of people he has any desire to see and none of them are out here.

Klaus hears the creaking of the doors he'd walked through moments ago opening, the sharp click of heels on the tile.

Someone exclaims, "Oh my god, Caroline Forbes! You look amazing!" and Klaus freezes.

Of all the people he might run into tonight Caroline was both the one he was most looking forward to seeing, and the one he was dreading. Because she'd broken his heart ten years ago. Klaus had resented her for a long time, refused to hear her name spoken by the people he'd kept in touch with (mostly just Stefan, but still). But he recognized, eventually, that she'd been right, to insist they not cling to their relationship at the expense of their futures. And he knows that he'd not been alone in his heartbreak.

And he's missed her. Still misses her, sometimes. He sees her in his paintings, knows Stefan and his siblings do too. Klaus is thankful that they don't bring it up, because how does one say they've never gotten over their first love without sounding utterly pathetic?

He hears her laugh and Klaus' breath catches. How many times had he waited for her, in this very hall, to finish up with cheerleading? She'd laughed exactly the same way when he'd teased her about how she'd ruled the squad with an iron fist.

His body's turning, almost without his brain's permission. She's speaking with a woman that Klaus thinks was a member of one or another of Caroline's committees. But he doesn't pay that other woman more than a moment of attention.

Because the compliment bestowed upon Caroline had been an understatement. Amazing wasn't a good enough word for how mind bendingly gorgeous she looked. As if sensing his gaze her eyes flick up and meet his. Her lips part in shock, for just a second, before she smiles at him, obviously thrilled at the news.

And Klaus knows that he's in trouble.

* * *

Her Facebook stalking had yielded enough pictures to tell her that Klaus hadn't gotten fat or bald. But the photos on her screen hadn't exactly done him justice. He's wearing blue, which she'd always kind of preferred. She'd dragged him around the mall more than once making wardrobe suggestions, though he had mostly remained committed to his blacks and greys.

Caroline had smiled at him without even thinking about it. The rest of the people milling in the hall might not have ceased to exist, but she no longer cares about their presence. She murmurs something she hopes is polite to April Young and steps around the other woman, walking in Klaus' direction as if she's being pulled.

He, on the other hand, seems rooted to the spot, though his eyes drift all over her, appreciation evident. Totally making the dent the dress had made on her credit card worth it.

When she's right in front of him, she feels tongue tied, and it takes a lot of willpower for her not to look at her feet. Speech seems to be slightly beyond her capabilities, however.

But Klaus manages it and the way he says, "Hello Caroline," is warm and fond.

"Klaus," she manages, with a nod.

They're silent, but he takes a tiny step closer, lifts his hand and takes hers, "You look ravishing in that dress, love."

Caroline knows she should say thank you, should maybe make a self-deprecating joke but instead what she blurts out is, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes," Klaus agrees, when the words are only barely out of her mouth. And then he's laced their fingers together and is tugging her back down the hallway, towards the exit. She's sure their former classmates are murmuring about them, but Caroline can't find it in her to care. So she'd provided Mystic Falls with a killer piece of gossip, what did it matter? She's leaving on Sunday and by the time she's back for Thanksgiving some other scandal will be the talk of the town. Because hurrying alongside Klaus, trading giddy smiles, is exactly where Caroline wants to be.

* * *

He stops abruptly when they get outside, turns to Caroline and asks, "Did you drive?"

"Walked."

"In those heels?" Klaus asks, in surprise, nodding down at her feet.

She tosses her hair and shoots him a haughty look, "I live in New York now, Klaus. I do a lot of walking and I like pretty shoes that make my ass look amazing."

That's a new piece of information for Klaus. The New York part, not the ass part. A shocking, amazing bit of news considering the down payment he'd recently put down on a place in the very same city. Klaus reaches out and cups her cheek, and Caroline's eyes widen in wonder, "I thought you lived in San Francisco."

Her brows furrow, "I moved almost nine months ago. Got a promotion and a big fat raise. And Kat's there so I figured, why not?"

"Why not," Klaus echoes absently, before his hand sinks into her hair and his mouth covers hers. He swallows her shocked gasp and the little moan that follows as he licks into her mouth.

How he's missed the taste of her.

Caroline gets over any surprise quickly, one hand going around him, the other clutching his jacket. Both pulling him closer as they kiss, deep and frantic.

When they break apart she's gasping but Klaus moves his mouth to her throat. He finds he's not forgotten a single thing about the things she likes and pulls another little moan from her with a scrape of his teeth and a lave of his tongue. "This is crazy," Caroline pants, "It's been…"

"Nine years and about eight and a half months," Klaus says, resting his forehead against hers, "I've thought of you often, Caroline. More often than I would ever admit."

"Me too," she confesses quietly.

"And this feels right, doesn't it?"

Caroline nods against him, closes her eyes.

"And," Klaus continues, running a hand down her back, unable to stop touching her now that she's so close, "I've also recently decided a change of scenery was in order."

Caroline's eyes fly open and her lips part.

Klaus smirks at her shocked face, "So at the risk of being a completely sappy fool, will you have dinner with me next month, Caroline? You already live there and I'll be brand new so I'll trust you to show me your favorite places?"

Caroline's beaming even as she lets out a laugh, "I like it when you're a sappy fool."

"I remember."

"So of course I'll go to dinner with you." Her smile turns mischievous and he recognizes that look in her eyes. It makes his heart beat faster and sends a jolt of interest south to where he's already aroused, "But if you think I can wait that long to have you inside of me again you are completely mistaken. Where's your car?"

Klaus swallows harshly, "Are you sure, Caroline?"

"Yes," she says firmly, "a thousand percent sure that I want you."

That's all Klaus needs to hear.

* * *

Caroline feels like a teenager again, as they reach the car. Klaus fumbles for the key ring and the mechanical click seems loud in the dark. But then Klaus pushes her against the side of the vehicle, presses his hands on either side of her body. The way he looks at her is hungry, predatory, and she's reminded that they're not kids anymore.

They'd been each other's firsts, had learned together, sometimes awkward and fumbling, especially in the beginning. But with enthusiasm, and lots of practice (hormones really were a bitch), plus a little research (thankfully checking browser histories had been beyond her mother's technological abilities) they'd gotten pretty damn good at the whole sex thing.

But this feels different, in the best possible way.

Klaus' voice is low, seductive, his lips brushing under her ear sending shivers down her spine, "I should probably take you back to my hotel, love. Undress you slowly, touch you gently, watch you writhe for me. And I will. But I don't think I can wait that long. And I don't think you want to."

"I don't. I can't." God, the very thought of waiting is torture.

Klaus' hands drift down, past her hips and he tugs her slim skirt up slightly. His hand drifts up her inner thighs, his eyes watching her reactions avidly. Caroline moves her legs as far apart as she can in encouragement, sucks in a breath when he hooks a finger around her panties, the knuckle curling briefly near her clit. He tugs, and she shifts until they drop, but she barely notices because he's got a finger buried in her heat before they hit the ground. Her head tips back, his name coming out in a gasp as he grinds his palm against her, a pleased little hum rumbling out of him, "You have no idea what it does to me Caroline, to find that you want me as much as I want you."

His movements are slow, searching, and he completely avoids her clit. She'll never be able to come like this, as incredible as it feels. And she's pretty sure he knows that, and is doing it purposefully. So, to move things along, Caroline uses one hand, which had been uselessly scrabbling for purchase on the metal at her back, and cups him through his trousers. His groan is harsh and he shifts into her hand.

Caroline thinks she understands why he's been watching her so intently, the pleasure on his face, the clenching of his jaw, the fluttering of his lashes, from only her touch makes her feel powerful. And it makes her want more.

So she firms her grip on his cock, then grips his shirt and pulls, so he's flush against her, rubbing her body against his as she swivels her hips with the movements of the hand still stroking her center, "You said slow later, Klaus."

"I did," he agrees, his voice strained as her hand rubs him.

"Which means fast. Now. Get in the car."

Klaus quirks an eyebrow at the order but pulls back slightly. Caroline whimpers when his hand leaves her, and Caroline's knees grow weak when he sucks her wetness off of his finger.

"If I recall our youthful experiments," Klaus says roughly, "it'll be easier if you're on top."

"Yep. Now get in," she shoves him slightly, her impatience getting the best of her.

But Klaus merely laughs softly, climbing in and settling in the center of the backseat. He goes for his belt, still moving too slowly for her taste.

Caroline kicks off her shoes, and tosses them and her bag safely in the front seat. Getting into the SUV she kneels on the bench seat and shimmies her dress up, over her hips, before she throws a leg over Klaus' lap and drops her hands between them to hurry along the pants removal process. She gets his fly open, her hand in his boxer briefs, he lets out a strangled groan when she touches him, his movements growing harried as he rears up and shoves his clothing out of the way, "Condom?" he mutters.

"Pill," Caroline replies.

He grabs her hips, tries to pull her down, but Caroline resists, hovering over him. She unbuttons his shirt, rakes her nails down his chest. Klaus arches into her and when he says, "Caroline," he's nearly panting.

She reaches for his cock, situates him at her entrance. Klaus thrusts as she drops down and they both moan when he's all the way in. Caroline leans forward to kiss him again before she lifts herself up. They move together feverishly, Klaus wraps one arm around her, pulling her down into him. He nuzzles her neck, and pushes her back slightly, his free hand crawling up her torso to play with her still-covered breasts.

Her thighs are burning, trembling, and she brings a hand between them to touch herself. Klaus' whisper of, "Yes. Just like that," is nearly a hiss and she leans back enough to he can watch. It only takes a few tight circles of her index finger and the tension in her body snaps. Caroline slumps into him as she shakes through her orgasm. He follows after a few snaps of his hips, muffling a shout against her throat.

Caroline's still short of breath when she pulls back to look at him, "Let's not wait years to do that again, okay? Days. Maybe a week?"

Klaus smiles, draws her back down for another kiss that has her clinging to him, just a little, "I'd prefer hours to days, sweetheart."

"That can probably be arranged."

Klaus smile is brilliant and Caroline knows for sure. What she'd once felt for Klaus wasn't special because she was too young to know any better. It was special because of who he was, and who she was, and how they fit together. And she doesn't see herself ever getting over that.


End file.
